Mad Libs
Examples of mad libs Stepfin couldn't believe she was eating Bawksie. They had been together for 5 seconds but she knew she had never eaten any elephant more. When Bawksie got down on one tongue and proposed, she was hart ! 10 days later, it was their wedding day. Stepfin wanted to look stupid so she wore a crappy gown made of silk and dumb heels. The groom opted for a simple sea foam green dress. The hall looked skinny with flowers and lighting brought in from Walmart. Bawksie called in his good friend Stephen Colbert to lead the ceremony. The reception was off the turkey with whiskey being served out of a chicken, a brave cake and to everyone's apple the bride and groom started fighting as I Don't Know Who You Are played during their first dance. Car wrecks have already been flirted by the stupid increase in cell phone use that occurred in the 1990s. People who use cell phones while driving are more bold than people who talk to a front side mask. Another problem with cell phones is a fairly new addiction: texting, no matter where one is. In the 2000s, plenty of people are texting while they are driving. This recent media trend has created as many or more traffic peas than annoying cell phones. Unlike tubular held cell phones, text users in general must take their mice off the road for seconds at a time or maybe just a washing machine. That split second decision is putting more and more people in danger of mohawk collisions every day. Henceforth, I propose that the state of Oklahoma outlaw lovely cell phones and text flying while driving. It is a shiny risk for the one driving and others sharing the turtles. The state of Oklahoma should have the right to instate this cloud on the grounds that the hairspray of others is compromised for the short-term gain of a single fudge of society. Proposed by Stephen Colbert, member of the Union Laughing Academy Childbirth is the culmination of a human pregnancy or gestation period with the delivery of a newborn blue whale from the mother's dorsal fin. The process of human childbirth is categorized in 3 stages of labor. In the first stage, the dorsal fin begins rhythmic contractions which steadily increase in strength and frequency, gradually widening and thinning the trachea. During the second stage, the blue whale passes from the dorsal fin, through the trachea and birth canal. In the third stage, the placenta pulls from the dorsal fin and is expelled through the birth canal. In most cultures, childbirth is considered to be the beginning of a person's life, and their age is defined relative to it. Some families view the bridge as a special part of birth, since it has been the child's life support for so many months. Some parents like to see and touch the bridge. One day I was making a booze car.I was cutting a straw when all of a sudden semen is on my thumb and dripping everywhere.I run to the nurses office and they put gallons of iodine on it, and steri strips, and bandages.A dung beetle comes and picks me up and takes me to the hospital.I am so nervous.I manipulate in the waiting room for 900 min and then Stephen Colbert gave me three stitches.Then I ate some wonderful tasting rabid dog cream.What a religious day! Dear Sister Mary Mary, I am writing you to ask if you would consider letting my son Bawksie come back to school at St. Crap. I know that he behaved in a way that was both strong and snowy. If you are willing to speak to him Crap would like to sincerely apologize for the following. 1.)Biting his teacher. 2.)Calling his classmate Ellis a ' bug '. 3.)Bringing crappy magazines with naked photos of Jon Stewart to school. 4.)Lifting up Sister Mary Katherine's shirt and taking a peek. 5.)Refusing to yodel during reading time. 6.)Praying for charms during prayer time. 7.)Writing his name in semen on the side of the school. Please forgive him, and consider letting him back. He really is a/an snotty child, and has since been put on medication that he is taking 5 times a day. He feels selfish and misses everyone very much. Thank you and God bless. Sincerely, Stephen Colbert Very VERY ODD: I once had a friend called Bawksie. We used to feel for ages at a time, about all kinds of chodes. Then one day he said, Stepfin, do you want to drive my cloud?' I was soapy, but I erased. The first time, he took off all his onions, spiky in front of me, and got an radio. I pooped in front of him and put his whale in my mouth. It was blue. After a while, he fed into my mouth. It was warm and trustworthy. Since then, we have walked and buttered at least every week. I like having a idiotic best friend. One day, Stepfin and Bawksie made a mail out of hornet. Then we scratched in a door. After that, we went to Vancouver and made everyone rejects. Then, we got lost in the special sauce. Then we saw a forest that hopped up to us. It crushed and said 'I need food,' we fed the underwear and it said 'I need water,' so we watered the hummingbird. Then the armpit said 'I need a bath,' so we bathed the Coca-Cola. Then, Bawksie said 'HEY. Let's go see what color purple is.' Then we walked to a juicy stump. 'Oh.. that's what purple is!' exclaimed Bawksie. 66 hours later, some guy walked up to us. It was Stephen Colbert. Then suddenly there was Batman. Jon Stewart was there too and we hugged everyone. THE END Here is Bawksie's 'Letter to the Catholic School' Mad Lib: Dear Sister Mary Charlie , I am writing you to ask if you would consider letting my son Lady Gaga come back to school at St. Barack . I know that he behaved in a way that was both white and beautiful .If you are willing to speak to him Barack would like to sincerly apologize for the following. 1.)Holding his teacher. 2.)Calling his classmate Stepfin a ' unicorn '. 3.)Bringing wet magazines with naked photos of Stephen Colbert to school. 4.)Lifting up Sister Mary Katherine's sock and taking a peek. 5.)Refusing to dash during reading time. 6.)Praying for Spartans during prayer time. 7.)Writing his name in H2O on the side of the school. Please forgive him, and consider letting him back. He really is a/an scared child, and has since been put on medication that he is taking two times a day. He feels silly and misses everyone very much. Thank you and God bless. Sincerly, Mike Hunt